Stolen
by Perdita8888
Summary: Grell won't stop pranking Valerie, the only female Grim Reaper. It doesn't help that she's in love with him. Now she's gonna try to get her revenge. Key word, being try Rated T for some border line M rated content
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, I admit it, I'm a huge Grell fan. And yes, I like to think of him as bi-sexual. And as a dude.

Stolen love

Ok, I admit it, I'm not the best female grim reaper out there. In fact, I'm the only female grim reaper ever in existence. Not that's prevented me from succeeding in my job. Some even say at better at my job then the guys are. Not that the guys will admit it. 'Especially Grell, William and Ronald.

Those three really knew how to anger me, Grell most of all. It didn't help that I had an uber crush on him. I had one on him for years. Not that I'd ever let him know. I had too much to risk. But the way he looked at me, made me wonder at times, and made my heart race. Like I was his old mistress, Angelina, whom he had fallen in love with, before he killed her that is. Like I was food almost. Not that I minded at all.

Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Valerie Sultenfuss. Female grim reaper extraordinaire. The one and the only. I finished top of my class in school, and was the first and only girl to ever become a certified grim reaper.

Well, back to the whole deal about Grell. He was a bit of a prankster, like me. And he really knew how to push my buttons. He often teamed up with Ronald, to trick me.

Like the time they hid my death scythe in William's closet, and told him I did it.

Or the time they moved me and my bed into the school's cafeteria.

I had to get back at them some how.

So I did. And I made Grell mine in the process.

This is how I did it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry this took so long, I kept losing my files. And I'm darn I know its borderline M rating

"For the love of all things good and pure Grell." I mumbled. That annoying, maddening, conniving, yet amazing reaper had painted all the walls in my bathroom red. And had replaced all my bathroom items with a corresponding item, in red of course.

A prank...highly likely.

Flirting...I sure hoped so.

I dealt with it happily. During that time, I started to plan my return prank. After careful thought, I came up with the perfect one.

A reaper can't see with out his glasses...right? So I decided to steal his glasses.

I walked out my door, and strutted down the street to Grell's house. It wasn't hard to find. After all, it was the only house on the block that was painted completely red. I walked right in the front door. It was unlocked, because that fool wasn't afraid of almost anything.

I walked down the hall, and towards the sound of melodious snoring and grunting. Of course everything in his house was red, carpet and walls included. There he was, on a red king sized bed, snoring heavily and mumbling in his sleep. The hottest grim reaper to ever walk the world.

Grell Sutcliff.

As he shifted in his sleep, I saw the incriminating red paint on his fingertips. I smiled slyly. That man could sure charm me. He mumbled my name in his sleep. I almost fan-girl fainted right then and there, but managed to regain my composure.

I slowly crept over to the side of his bed, trying to go as quietly as possible. His red framed glasses were sitting on his dresser side table. I picked them up gingerly in my fingers and crept out. As I reached the middle of his room, I head his alarm ring, causing me to shoot into his closet. I shut the door as much as I could, while still leaving me enough room to still watch him.

Hey, I girl could have fun, couldn't she?

He rose up, rubbed those gorgeous green eyes, and shook his amazing red hair out. He climbed out of bed, and I almost fangasmed right then and there.

He was shirtless and wearing only boxer shorts. Yep, I was in paradise.

He pulled on a red terry cloth robe, and walked out of the room. I heard a cup clink, some liquid being poured into it, and then he walked back into the room. He sat on his bed, set down the cup, and pulled a journal out of a nearby drawer, He opened it, turned to a page and said,

"Oh Valerie, the only other woman I've ever wanted, one day you'll be mine.

I squeaked quietly upon hearing this, causing Grell to look in my general direction. Seeing nothing, he shrugged it off, and put the journal up.

He stood up, swiped at his dresser, where his glasses used to be. A confused look crossed his handsome face. He walked into his bathroom, switched on his water, and splashed some on his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and grinned that heart stopping, sharp toothed smile, I loved so much. He chuckled, took off his robe and boxers, almost making me faint, and then stepped into his shower.

Could I have run then? …..Sure

Did I? …..No

I was frozen like a love struck, fan girl struck idiot.

And I liked it.

A few minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing his robe and boxers again. He started toward the closet in which I was hidden in. I shrunk against the back wall, clutching his glasses even tighter in my hand. He threw open the door with a flourish, looked at me, and smirked.

"So that's where you are," he laughed, looking at my wide eyed, blushing form," In my closet."

"Uh…hi Grell." I managed to get out.

He chuckled darkly, reached down, pulled his glasses out of my hand, saying," I believe those are mine."

He put them on, looked at me again and said," Now I can see that beautiful face of yours even better." I didn't say a thing, I just blushed even redder.

"Now what are you doing here? "He inquired curiously.

Finally regaining my voice, I said, "Just repaying you for that bathroom prank you pulled on me."

Smiling that heart stopping smile of his again, and shaking his head, he said,

"Dearest Valerie, sweet, lovely Valerie, there's better ways to get back at me."

He grabbed my hand, pulled me into a standing position, and he kissed me.

I threw my arms around his neck enthusiastically, and kissed him back, once I finally realized what was happening.

Pulling away and smiling again, he pulled me over to his bed, and laid me down upon it. He kissed his way down my neck, and towards my chest. He nibbled lightly on my exposed skin, making me moan in pleasure.

"Mmm, maybe I should find more of that creamy, luscious yours, seeing that you like this so much." Grell smirked.

He pulled off my corset tank top, and nipped the exposed skin of my chest, eliciting another moan from me. He also proceeded to slip a hand under my plaid skirt, and started to rub my shaking thighs.

Wanting some sweet revenge of my own, I ran my nails over his exposed chest, and ran my other hand over his leg, making him, drop his smile, and moan so seductively.

"Damn girl." He growled, kissing me with a renewed, passionate, suddenly animalistic vigor. He bit my neck, causing a drop of blood to appear. He licked it up, causing me to shiver.

"Mmm, I do so love the color red." He said, going back down to attack my body.

I repeated my previous action, but a little harder. Snarling, Grell's hand shot around to my back, undoing my bra, and throwing it off.

He lowered his head, and proceeded to ravage my chest with kisses. He took a nipple into his mouth, and sucked it gently, making me arch into him. He rubbed my thighs a little faster, inching closer and closer to my quivering, soaking center. He slipped a finger into my underwear, glanced at me, kissed me, and pushed his finger into me.

I moaned like some sort of ghost, arching my body into him, and burying his finger deeper into me. Snickering, he eased my panties down, and slipped 2 more fingers in. he wiggled them around, enjoying my moans and squeals.

'You ready for the best morning of your life?" Grell asked, smirking down at me. I only nodded, smiling eagerly. He pulled my skirt off, and threw his robe aside. I marveled at his smooth, yet defined chest. And could feel his arousal pressing into me.

He pulled his boxers off, and I gasped slightly upon seeing his package. Seeing my reaction, Grell only smiled, He picked up my hand, and guided it towards his very large, very erect package. I ran my fingers over it, making his eyes flutter closed, and making him moan,

,

Finally regaining himself, he gave me a down right sexy look, pinned my arms above my head, and said," Get ready."

And ready I was.

He slammed into me mercilessly, making me scream.

And he did that, and much more, for the rest of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"You...are...amazing." I gasped when we finished, as I laid with my head on his swaet slicked chest.

:Look who's talking." Gell remarked, trailing a hand down my side.

I only giggled, and nuzzled my head into hisshest, revelign in his smell. So sweet and sharp, just like I imagined.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he told me, lookign into my eyes.

"Oh really, how long?" I asked

" For years now, since I saw that inner demon in you. Thats why I kept prankign you, hoping one day I'd end up luring you here, on the plan of a revenge prank. You don't knwo just how much I wanted you, craved you. Loved you." Grell whispered

"Wait...did you just say, love?" I asked

"Yes, love my dear Valerie. I love you." Grell said simlpy, but sincerly.

" I love you too Grell." I replied, hugging him close.

" I'm more them glad to hear that." He said, enveloping me in his arms, kissing me passionatly.

"Will you be mine? " He asked, when he stopped, clearly anxious to know.

" Let this be your answer." I said simply. I kissed him with all my might, putting years of hope and love behind it.

" I take that as a yes. " he said, kissing me back.

I only smiled.

I got back at him, and now, he was mine

THE END


End file.
